1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surface treating devices, and particularly, to a coating device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nano-films, such as zinc oxide (ZnO) nanostructures are usually synthesized by different kinds of technologies, such as ultrasonic spray pyrolysis or hydrothermal synthesis. Generally, an ultrasonic spray pyrolysis apparatus is only used in the ultrasonic spray pyrolysis coating process, and an autoclave is only used in the hydrothermal synthesis process. However, when a nano-film needs to be synthesized by both the above-mentioned two processes, workpieces need to be moved from the ultrasonic spray pyrolysis apparatus to the autoclave. This is inconvenient and can cause the workpieces to be contaminated.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new coating device, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.